<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atlantis Moonlight by Kyn_Moonlight (Kyn_Moonligjt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247741">Atlantis Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyn_Moonligjt/pseuds/Kyn_Moonlight'>Kyn_Moonlight (Kyn_Moonligjt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Other, Short One Shot, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyn_Moonligjt/pseuds/Kyn_Moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts, drabbles and vignettes in the Stargate Atlantis Universe.<br/>Each chapter is stand-alone. Varies from gen to slash and ratings vary general to explicit - rating and summary included by chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Posting some of my older fics that were previously on now-inactive archives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aftershocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coping is sometimes difficult, after shocks</p><p>McKay/Sheppard, </p><p>rated General/All</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written 2007</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aftershocks</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>John sank to his bed with a tired sigh, rubbing a hand over his eyes and letting it fall to his lap.</p><p>He was still alive. They were all still alive. He’d managed to hold it all together, hold the team together, hold himself together. Just barely. Now that the debriefing was done and the adrenaline buzz was wearing off he felt like he was going to be sick or cry. He didn’t do either. He couldn’t. He was tough; he was field commander; he was… he was afraid he’d never stop if he started.</p><p>He sighed again and just sat there, too tired to get up and shower, keeping too tight of a reign on the shock to do anything else.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised when, a few minutes later, his door slid open with a soft woosh, and sluggishly lifted his pain-dulled eyes to the figure in the doorway.</p><p>McKay paused there, looking as gray as John felt, waiting for the nod that was acknowledgment and acceptance. The door slid shut quietly behind him, returning the room to its semi-darkened state.</p><p>As he sat silently next to John, their gaze met briefly then slid away towards hands and floor once more.</p><p>The first ragged breath, this time, was John’s. He felt strong arms wrapping around him in response to the cue. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, pressing them against a solid, welcoming shoulder.</p><p>They didn’t talk. They didn’t cry. They didn’t try to give or take pleasure.</p><p>They just held each other tightly till the tremors came, and kept holding on till they finally faded in the safety and comfort of one another’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "RPGs?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atlantis tries setting up a social network type of site. There are some issues.</p><p>Rating teen to mature for some implied kinks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written 2009, vignette.</p><p>Relationship McKay/Sheppard friendship/implied as more<br/>mildly implied kink interests.<br/>Other characters (mentioned) Lt. Cadman, various OCs, Richard Woolsey</p><p>Warning for really stupid misunderstandings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"RPGs?"</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey Rodney, could you check into something - unofficially?"</p><p>"And what do you need me to unofficially check into - and why?"</p><p>"Cadman came to me - off the record - not really a complaint as such, but confused by why she's been getting messages from some of your science staff sent her through the new 'social networking' thing."</p><p>"I just knew that was going to be trouble. Seriously, since when does Woolsey take advice from sociologists of all things?"</p><p>"I thought it was a kinda cool idea. Giving everyone a way to connect to people with similar interests that they wouldn't normally have a chance to interact with."</p><p>"Yes, till he let them set up the programming themselves."</p><p>"Because you repeatedly told him your people were way too busy with real work to deal with it."</p><p>Rodney sighed. "That may have been a... tactical error. I've already had four people annoying our software specialists about how the 'interests' search is acting 'wonky'. Robertson has already wasted a couple hours trying to track down the bugs when he could probably have written the whole thing from base specs in less time than that. And, wait, Cadman? I know not all scientists are as socially aware as I am, but I know for a fact that I didn't hire anyone stupid enough to sexually harass Cadman. And she's less the type to whine to you about it and more likely to just blow them up."</p><p>"Rodney, it wasn't exactly sexual harassment, and I said she mentioned it off the record. "</p><p>"Fine, fine. What's her problem? The more samples we have of the bugs the easier it should be to track down the common factors."</p><p>"Thanks." John smiled. "The gee... er, science staff keep bugging her to join their gaming groups - D&amp;D, some kind of vampire thing, stuff like that."</p><p>"Hm. Must have something to do with a mis-read in interests. Carys was looking for updated puddlejumper specs and got linked into the knitting group instead, and that new anthropologist - the hyper one in the hideous sweaters - who listed native fibercrafts interests keeps getting the schedule for some extreme stationary bike exercise group."</p><p>"Spinning."</p><p>"Yes! Spinning and weaving. And 'felting' whatever that is."</p><p>"No, the exercise bike thing is called 'spinning'."</p><p>"Huh. That could get confusing. Though that it least explains where that connection came from. Now, let's pull up Careys' and Cadman's profiles and see what happened there." Rodney gestured Sheppard to an unoccupied laptop.</p><p>"She lists interests as rocket-propelled grenades, volatile tactical munitions and anything that's in the Marie Corp's Weapons and Ordnance Tactics Course," John read.</p><p>"Huh," Rodney said again pulling open Cadman's interests screen. "It says ‘RPGs, VTM, and anything from WOTC?’"</p><p>"That's what I just said."</p><p>"Seriously? I would read that as Role-Playing Games, Vampire The Masquerade and anything from Wizards Of The Coast. Most civilians wouldn't even recognize the military acronyms."</p><p>Sheppard just laughed.</p><p>"See! This is what comes of Sociologists programming poorly defined specifications and parameters. And who lists 'rocket-propelled grenades' as an interest anyhow?"</p><p>"Cadman, obviously."</p><p>"Aah! And look at this - Carys wrote 'new jumper designs'. Lucienne - the soc. organizer - is from the UK and obviously thought that meant sweater knitting patterns."</p><p>John laughed again, pulling up more profiles on his screen while Rodney scowled at him.</p><p>"So, um," Sheppard said, glancing briefly at him before focusing on the laptop, "that means you're interested in ... Bio-Diversity System Management?"</p><p>"Um..." Rodney looked down, poking at his computer.</p><p>"Broad-Dispersal Spectrum Monitoring?"</p><p>"Well, isn't everyone?"</p><p>"McKay."</p><p>"Oh, right, and I suppose you're interested in 'Deep Space', or hm 'Drama &amp; Stage' activities?"</p><p>"Uh... well... y'know, maybe if they could be combined with your 'Spectrum Monitoring'?"</p><p>"Mine?"</p><p>"Um... I... that is, there's no one other than you I'd trust to ... explore Deep Space with, because that would be the, uh, right place to try some um, Broad-Dispersal Spectrum Monitoring."</p><p>"Oh? Oh! Hm, now?"</p><p>"Cool. Though, what about the programming issues?"</p><p>McKay waved a hand. "Cadman can go show her rocket-powered grenades to the Science Team: Tuesday Night Gamers, and I'm sure they'll work it out on their own."</p><p>-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That's Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rodney has looked at the door seventeen times already, and Radek is getting tired of all this pining.</p><p>Rating: G/ general</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written 2009</p><p>McKay/Sheppard pre-slash<br/>Characters Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Radek Zelenka</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That's Seventeen</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's seventeen."</p><p>"What?" Rodney asked, scowling at Zelenka's seemingly random comment.</p><p>"Seventeen. Seventeen times this afternoon you have stopped working to look for Colonel Sheppard."</p><p>"What? I'm not... I do actually look up occasionally to check on the lab staff and be sure no one's blowing anything up. That's all."</p><p>"Hm, but they are not in the doorway."</p><p>"No one is in the doorway. And why are you still talking? I know you have real work to do."</p><p>"You're waiting for him to show up, no?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Look, Rodney," Radek said gently, coming over to his desk, "When he stops by to check on the lab, he is always here to check on you. And you, you look forward to his visits. It has been a long day already, and there are no pressing emergencies here. If you want to see him, why do you not just go see him?"</p><p>"That's not... I'm not..."</p><p>Zelenka reached over and closed Rodney's laptop, prompting an outraged "Hey!"</p><p>"Go," he urged.</p><p>"No. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I'm working here." McKay reopened the computer.</p><p>"Rodney..."</p><p>"No. I can't, don't you see?"</p><p>"And why can't you?"</p><p>"Because..." Rodney bowed his head, "If I'm not here, he won't know where to find me."</p><p>Radek sighed. "And you call others idiots. Just call him on his radio and ask him to meet you somewhere. Or go to your room and if he comes by I will tell him to look for you there. As if he couldn't just figure that out for himself."</p><p>"Work-ing," Rodney sing-songed, glaring at his keyboard.</p><p>"Rodney!"</p><p>"Hey, McKay!"</p><p>"Ah, Colonel Sheppard, how nice to see you," Radek said, giving Rodney a significant glare, which he ignored.</p><p>"Sheppard? What are you doing here?" McKay snapped.</p><p>"Hey buddy, I think it's time to call it a night. It's meatloaf night in the mess."</p><p>"Oh, is it that late already? Huh. Must have been so engrossed in my highly valuable work that I didn't notice the time going by."</p><p>"I'm sure," Zelenka muttered quietly.</p><p>"Well, now that you've interrupted me, I suppose I might as well take a break for dinner after all."</p><p>"Hey, good idea, McKay," John said with a roll of his eyes. "Why didn't I think of that?"</p><p>Zelenka watched as the two men walked away together. "Clueless idiots."</p><p>-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unasked, Untold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They don’t ask. They don’t tell. They don’t need to.</p><p>Rating: Mature/Explicit</p><p>Pairing: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rating: Mature/Explicit</p><p>Pairing: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay</p><p>Involves the "Don't Ask Don't Tell" regulations and repeal</p><p>written as an anti-trope trope of DADT</p><p>Additional Characters: (mentioned, not active involvement) Jeannie McKay Miller, Madison Miller, Teyla Emmagan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unasked, Untold</p><p> </p><p>Rodney doesn’t ask why John’s in the science lab. He’s as common and welcome a fixture as half the science staff, stopping by just to check that everything’s going OK, doing routine safety patrols of the city, visiting Rodney and taking him away to lunch, team dinner, movie night. He doesn’t tell John he’s glad to see him there. He just smiles, honest and open, genuinely happy to see him.</p><p>John doesn’t ask Rodney to come with him. He returns the smile with a small one of his own, eyebrows raised in an unvoiced question, head tilting just slightly in invitation. He doesn’t tell Rodney it’s time to call it a night, or that he wants his company for some lame sci-fi movie, game, or just sitting, comfortably and quietly, in each other’s presence. His glare manages to be impatient and knowing and somehow softly indulgent at the same time. And Rodney sighs, but shuts down his laptop and follows John out of the lab.</p><p>Rodney doesn’t ask where they’re going. He doesn’t tell John he trusts him to lead the way to wherever it is. But he just does, and that’s made even more obvious to both of them, if to no one else, by the lack of question, complaint or discussion.</p><p>John never had to ask Rodney if he’d like to come in when they get to John’s room, or if he could come in when they’re at Rodney’s. They always walk in together as if there was never any other way things could be. He’s never told Rodney he’s attracted to him, but eventually, he could let his eyes, his hands, his actions convey his desire in a more tangible and earnest way than words ever could.</p><p>Rodney has never asked John if he’s sure. He’s never had to. He never tells him how long he’d waited, or how much he wants this. His sigh of relief and utter, incontrovertible rightness the first time their lips touched, his eager responses the many subsequent times, the slightly wild look in his eyes when he even thinks about the possibility of doing without this connection between them, say it all for him – and every bit as flustered and eloquent and emphatic as any tirade.</p><p>John never asked Rodney if he could touch him, kiss him, fuck him, never told him he wants the same in return. Instead, there’s the tenderly hungry question in his look, the demanding yet not uncompromising way he touches Rodney’s skin, the hesitant brush of a lubed finger across his opening ... or the offering of his own, silently on his hands and knees with his legs spread in welcome and head lowered in entreaty.</p><p>Rodney didn’t ask him, the first time John let him inside, if he was OK. He couldn’t NOT know -- feeling it through their skin everywhere they touched. When Rodney, ankles tucked into the small of John’s back, opened to him later that week, he didn’t need to tell him ‘now’, or ‘harder’ or ‘faster’ or even ‘oh, god, yes!’ Not with words anyhow.</p><p>John never asks Rodney to stay the night, but when Rodney moves to get up and John’s arms wrap more tightly around his chest or waist or arm, he doesn’t have to. He never tells him that he’d kinda like to cuddle, that he wants to feel the warmth and security of a solid sleepy body nearby when he wakes up, that he loves the almost-nonsexual intimacy of just laying together for a few extra minutes before they get up to face their days. But he does.</p><p>They don’t tell their friends what there is between them. Teyla’s not quite enigmatic smile, Ronon’s knowing look, and certain things that are never said at odd moments in the infirmary or command meetings let them know that they don’t need to. By the same tokens, then know they never have to ask it it’s OK with those who know them best.</p><p>Rodney never asked John to be faithful to him, never asks if he’s cheating or tempted to. The first time John used the flirtatious (Rodney would call it coquettish if that wasn’t a completely ridiculous term to apply to a forty-something, male, military commander, etc., etc.) smile with someone else off-world, Rodney’s smoldering eyes said all he couldn’t.</p><p>The difference between the look John has for acquaintances or allies and the one he’s always had for Rodney, the indulgent roll of his eyes at Rodney’s obvious jealousy, and the promise in his own that there was never anyone else he was going home with, were the only ways he had – the only ways he needed – to tell Rodney he never had to doubt.</p><p>Rodney didn’t ask John to come with him when he went to visit Jeannie for the holidays, never told him how much it would mean to him if he did. The day he was leaving, John appeared at his side, holding a travel bag (and, well, yes, the second set of tickets Rodney had bought) and they made this trip together the same way they always did.</p><p>Jeannie never asked if they were happy, or told John he better treat her brother right – she was a genius after all.</p><p>Madison didn’t ask if John was her uncle too now, because sometimes adults could be so silly about such obvious things, but she also knew she didn’t want to tell her playmates either, because some things were just too awesome to be shared with the rest of the world.</p><p>When the news broke, while they were in Canada, about the change in the Uniform Code of Military Conduct that now prohibited discrimination based on sexual preferences, John didn’t ask Rodney to marry him. And Rodney didn’t tell him that the license had been waiting for them for five months already.</p><p> </p><p>But still, that Saturday afternoon in the courthouse when the Justice asked them “Do you…?”, they told her, they told the little group of pleasantly surprised family and friends, they told the whole of not just two countries but two galaxies …they told each other what they’d always known – unasked, untold – from the beginning; “Yes, I do.”</p><p>-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are you *trying* to give me gray hair?</p><p>Rating G/General</p><p>McKay/Sheppard - ambiguous relationship pre-slash or slash</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know which episode this was a tag to, but McKay had been in some collapsing ruins.  John was worried.</p><p>Inspired by picturing John Sheppard with gray shot through his messy dark hair (guh, so pretty!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>Sheppard leaned in the doorway of McKay’s lab, knowing Rodney would acknowledge his presence when he got around to what he considered a convenient stopping point.</p><p>It had taken him months to figure out, but McKay was not nearly as oblivious as he seemed when he was concentrating on his work. Even when John found the door wide open and Rodney with back to him, head down, mumbling and typing furiously, he’d never been able to sneak up and surprise him. So now he just watched and waited.</p><p>Presented with McKay’s temporarily-still profile, he studied the familiar face from a less familiar angle. When he wasn’t scowling or grimacing, or unnervingly staring you down, he really had classically handsome features. John took a deep breath, just glad at the moment to be able to have any view of McKay, alive, apparently undamaged enough and un-traumatized enough to dive right back into his research.</p><p>As if he had no clue how close he’d come to dying. As if he hadn’t reminded them of that fact continuously all the way back.</p><p>“Something I can do for you Major?” Rodney asked, not looking up from his computer.</p><p>John nodded, and stepped into the room. “You were already gone by the time I got done with my post-mission checkup. Just thought I’d stop by and see if you were OK.”</p><p>“As if Carson would let me out if I wasn’t.” Rodney snorted dismissively, but as he turned, John cringed at the red scrapes that were visible on his jaw and cheek.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re OK? Didn’t hit your head too hard? I finished up and you weren’t there ranting about how you were at death’s door and they weren’t taking you seriously enough, not questioning Beckett’s judgment on the non-fatal nature of every bruise.”</p><p>“Honestly, I think I have more black and blue than pink on my skin right now, and I’m not going to be sitting, laying down, or petty much anything else completely comfortable for a few days, and as much as I’d like to take the really good drugs and sleep for the next thirty hours, getting as many of Atlantis’s security features as possible operational before the Wraith ships come back is a bit higher of a priority right now.”</p><p>“First you walk into unstable ruins chasing an ‘anomalous energy signature’, nearly get yourself killed falling through a broken stairway, then you’re just not there when I’m done in the infirmary. I thought for a minute that…</p><p>“Are you *trying* to give me gray hair?” Sheppard growled, poking at the mess hall’s latest experiment.</p><p>Rodney snorted dismissively as if he had no clue how close he’d come to dying. As if he hadn’t reminded them of that fact all the way home. As if John wasn’t going to have nightmares for weeks.</p><p>Rodney’s eyes flickered up to John’s hair. His mouth opened, but no snark came out.</p><p>“What?” John demanded, starting to question McKay’s health and sanity again.</p><p>Rodney shook his head in exasperation. “God, you’re going to be absolutely *gorgeous * with gray hair!”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Boadicea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Power only respects Power; Wraith Queens live and die by that assumption, and Atlantis will too</p><p>Rating G/General</p><p>No Pairings</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters, Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Wraith Queen, mentioned: Richard Woolsey, Radek Zelenka, Evan Lorne, Ronon Dex</p><p>Warning: implied threats of violence (duh, it's the wraith)<br/>brief mention of Elizabeth Weir's death</p><p>written 2009-ish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wraith hive ships dropped out of hyperspace so fast, the sky of Atlantis was filled with them almost before their sensors went off. Orders for shields and evacuation of non-essential personnel followed quickly.</p><p>In the midst of it all, they received a communication from the Wraith Queen leading the armada, calling for their surrender.</p><p>“Not gonna happen,” Colonel Sheppard drawled angrily, while McKay and Zelenka scrambled behind him, rerouting power to the shields and weapons.</p><p>“Don’t be foolish, Lantean,” the Wraith snarled, writhing in the way all Wraith Queens seemed to have. “You would be easily overpowered by our fleet. Resist, fire upon us, and you will all be killed. Surrender and you and a few of your favorites may be allowed to live and serve us.”</p><p>Sheppard’s gaze hardened even more as he heard Woolsey running toward the command center, yelling for them to stall for time, to negotiate. “Like I said, not gonna happen.”</p><p>“I’ll handle this now, Colonel,” Woolsey said, straightening his jacket and stepping in front of the screen. “I’m Richard Woolsey, commander of Atlantis. Anything you want from this city or people you will discuss with me.”</p><p>The Queen laughed, sharp-toothed and terrifying on the huge view screen. “When your hive had a strong Queen, only a few individual hives and small coteries would dare challenge you, as they would another Queen of our own kind. Now you are leaderless, weak. Vulnerable.” She paused, hissing in a tone Sheppard had come to recognize as confident. “As a sign that we don’t desire your destruction, we will give you an hour to reconsider. At the end you will submit your hive for culling and yourself to our service, and lead us to the rich feeding grounds of your home world, or you will all die,” the Queen said with a toothy smile, before shutting down the transmission.</p><p>--</p><p>“Options, people?” Mr. Woolsey demanded when the senior expedition members had gathered in the conference room, looking out on the rushed exodus of support staff. “Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard have just finished adding their codes to mine, engaging the auto-destruct. We are agreed that the city will be destroyed, along with her remaining inhabitants,” he gestured to their group with a grimace, “rather than let the Atlantis and Earth fall into Wraith hands. Obviously we don’t want it to come to that.”</p><p>Major Lorne turned to Sheppard. “Do you think… Todd?”</p><p>“Or your Traveler friends,” Zelenka added, though Sheppard was already shaking his head.</p><p>“Even if they would be willing to risk their ships against an armada of that size, which they won’t, they’d never make it here in time.”</p><p>“What about the chair and weapons platform?” Woolsey asked.</p><p>It was McKay’s turn to shake his head. “No. I don’t care how good of a shot Sheppard is, our shields won’t hold up to a concerted attack from that many hive ships and cruisers long enough for all our weapons together to make a noticeable dent in a fleet of this size.”</p><p>“Better to go out fighting then, than sit here talking.” Ronon pushed up out of his seat, but paused when Teyla laid a hand on his wrist.</p><p>“Forgive me, but I am puzzled by one thing,” she said, “If they have had these resources at hand for several months if not years, when Doctor Weir was in command, why have they not attacked before this?”</p><p>Rodney’s eyes went wide, and met John’s just as they both said “I have an idea!”</p><p>--</p><p>Ten minutes before their deadline, everyone had been moved to the Alpha Site, except for the few stubborn people who refused to give up hope. Essentially, everyone who had been in the senior staff meeting. And Mr. Woolsey, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to voice his objection through the gag.</p><p>McKay flipped a switch and nodded to Sheppard, who in turn signaled the ready to Teyla as the view screen filled with the image of the Wraith Queen.</p><p>“Are you ready to offer your surrender?” the armada leader hissed as Sheppard appeared in front of her.</p><p>“We are not,” Teyla said with every appearance of calm assurance as she stepped up. “The Atlantis self-destruct sequence has been armed. When it is triggered, it will destroy not only the City of the Ancestors and the gateway to the home galaxy of my companions, but most of your fleet as well. Unless you withdraw before the end of your hour deadline.”</p><p>“Who are you to threaten the hives of the strongest Queens of the Wraith, human?”</p><p>“I am Teyla Emmagan and Atlantis is <em>my</em> hive. Who are <em>you</em> to threaten me?”</p><p>Communication was cut off suddenly, but not before they saw the Queen go paler than usual. A moment later, McKay had scans of the Wraith fleet filling the screen. They all held their collective breaths as, one by one, every ship jumped to hyperspace and disappeared from view of their sensors.</p><p>As the last one blinked out, the tension finally released in the form of shouts of victory, hugs, and tears of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we not release Mr. Woolsey?” Teyla asked John when the celebration had finally calmed down. She glanced at the man, fighting the ropes that bound him to his office chair, just out of view of the communications cameras.</p><p>“Yeah,” John admitted grudgingly, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around Rodney’s shoulders, while Ronon fell in close behind her. Sheppard led his team to the control console. “After you dial the Alpha Site and let your subjects know that it’s safe to come home, thanks to the most respected Hive Queen in the Pegasus Galaxy.”</p><p>-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Two-Player System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where stupid misunderstandings (ridiculously stupid misunderstandings) have unexpected results… <br/>or, y’know, if you’re a slash fan, the expected result.</p>
<p>Rodney invites John to the Mensa chapter meeting. He shows up at a different meeting entirely. </p>
<p>Rating: Mature/Explicit/NC17</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>McKay/Sheppard<br/>McShep/Zelenka pre-slash implied</p>
<p>Random OCs and Col. Caldwell mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p>
<p>“I might be a genius, but you’re smarter than people give you credit for,” Rodney admitted grudgingly, liberating his king from the chessboard, where John had it in check. “Are you sure I can’t talk you into coming to one of the meetings of the Atlantis Mensa chapter?” he asked yet again. “If you can beat me, you could take anyone there.”</p>
<p>John shrugged noncommittally.</p>
<p>“And frankly,” Rodney added, “My ego could use the break from being the only one here who loses to you nearly a quarter of the time.”</p>
<p>“More like half,” John corrected with a smirk.</p>
<p>Rodney continued, undeterred. “Not to mention there are a couple people there whose faces I really need to see when you mop the floor with them.”</p>
<p>John shrugged again. “I’m not the joining type. Besides, why do I need them when I have you to beat.”</p>
<p>“It’s not just chess. A couple people play ‘Go’. We’re working through some of the more interesting theoretical math proofs, and what’s her name - little blonde science girl - is tutoring some people in Ancient.”</p>
<p>“Gee,” John drawled, “I don’t think I can take that kind of excitement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rodney had won their weekly chess match the next time he brought up the subject. “It’s not like any of the scientists are going to think less of you for being *smart*. Yeah, I get the ‘I’m just one of the guys’ thing works with grunts, but really, you’d think they’d be relieved to know their commanding officer was intelligent, rather than a total idiot who’d give them orders even they were smart enough to not follow.”</p>
<p>John started packing up the chess set.</p>
<p>“Just, well, think about it, OK?” Rodney persisted. “I mean I don’t really understand why you wouldn’t want everyone knowing how smart you are, but I do grasp that for some inexplicable reason you do. But it has to be frustrating too sometimes, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” John said with studied indifference. “Like I said, I’m not really into the ‘better than you’ attitude.”</p>
<p>“It’s not… well, yes all right, a few of the people have a bit of superiority attitude, but…”</p>
<p>“Let me guess who,” John drawled softly.</p>
<p>Rodney waved his hands. “What I’m saying is the group’s not about that. It’s not so much about being better or just different than the people who aren’t members, it’s about everyone there having something in common. It would be like someplace where you don’t have to hide that part of yourself, where it’s OK because everyone else there is like that too. You’d fit in better than you think you would.”</p>
<p>John settled for another shrug. “I’ll think about it, all right?”</p>
<p>McKay smiled and opened his mouth.</p>
<p>John raised a finger in warning. “I’m not making any promises. But fine. I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Good, good. That’s all I’m saying. Let’s see, the next one… Well, I’m not even sure when it is. I’m usually too busy to keep track of it, since it moves around depending one everyone’s schedule. I usually just wait for Radek to let me know when he gets one scheduled. I’ll let you know when I hear from him!” Rodney bounced to his feet. “Or you could ask him. He wouldn’t mind, really. He’s been itching to play chess against you since he heard there was someone here other than me up to his level.”</p>
<p>John waved him off. “Thinking. That’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a few weeks, surprisingly, before Rodney mentioned it again.</p>
<p>“So, Radek says there’s a Mensa chapter meeting next week. Tuesday or Wednesday I think,” Rodney said with no preamble during their game.</p>
<p>John settled for rolling his eyes, and when he moved his knight, Rodney’s focus was all back on the chessboard, making him grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuesday, though, John was starting to understand how Rodney must feel some days - that everyone he worked with was an idiot. He’d had to explain to some of the Marines, yet again, that they had to be cautious with Ancient tech, have a little talk with one of the team leaders about listening to his scientist concerning things of a scientific nature off world, and spend far too much time in meetings with Caldwell, explaining with quickly diminishing patience, why the latest batch of the ideas he waltzed into the base trying to shove down everyone’s throats every twelve weeks *still* weren’t feasible. The man wasn’t stupid, but John thought that the SGC might expect a little more of people they let have one of their precious few space cruisers.</p>
<p>When he found himself sounding a little too much like Rodney and his favorite rants, he decided to take a break and see if there was anything new in the mess hall. He passed Zelenka in the doorway talking to one of the newer scientists, and was sitting down with some blue-ish tea and something scone-like before his mind registered that the discussion had included the words “meeting”, “tonight”, “eight PM,” someone’s name and “quarters.” It wasn’t until he saw Caldwell arrowing towards his table and checked his watch to find it was 19:58, that he made a quick decision.</p>
<p>“Sorry Colonel,” he said, standing just as Caldwell set down his tray. “If you’ll excuse me, I just realized I’m almost late for another meeting.”</p>
<p>Caldwell shut his mouth on whatever he’d been about to say and nodded with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Of course. I don’t want to keep you from your responsibilities.”</p>
<p>“Sir,” John gritted out, just managing to be polite enough to slide while all he wanted to do was to punch Caldwell because he hated the snide way he said ‘responsibilities’, as if all responsibilities John still had were a personal affront to him.</p>
<p>After a quick stop at his room to check the database for the location of ‘Ryan’s’ room, preceded by another few minutes while he figured out if that was a first or last name and how else it might be spelled, he was knocking, a little timidly, at the door of said room.</p>
<p>Zelenka opened the door, looking surprised as Sheppard had ever seen to find him there.</p>
<p>“Colonel,” he said, pulling the door partway closed behind himself. “Ah. What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>John hesitated a bit under the unexpectedly intense scrutiny. “This is where you guys are having the meeting, right? I was just wondering if maybe I could join you? I mean, not *join* join, but maybe kinda sit in for one evening to see if I,” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y’know, fit in?”</p>
<p>“You?” Zelenka started, then shook his head. “Yes of course. Many things make much more sense this way. Although,” he met John’s gaze with more threat than he’d have thought possible - or merited, “Who else is here you do not tell outside this room. You do understand this?”</p>
<p>John didn’t really understand the need for this degree of secrecy, but nodded his agreement. “My lips are sealed.”</p>
<p>This prompted a raised eyebrow and smile from Zelenka. “There are some who would be very disappointed to hear this. But come, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”</p>
<p>Sheppard followed him into the room, as surprised to see a few of the military there as they seemed to see him. One was recently re-assigned from the Army Corps of Engineers, a reputed whiz kid at on-the-fly fabrication, and the other he remembered because he had the distinct claim to being the Marine marine biologist. They were as much scientists as they were soldiers, if not more, so he figured they probably fit in better than he did. They looked even more anxious than he felt, until Zelenka waved at them placatingly.</p>
<p>“It is OK. Colonel Sheppard is here, as we are, to meet with like-minded people, not to cause any trouble. Isn’t that right, Colonel?”</p>
<p>“Right.” John nodded with what he hoped was an agreeable smile. “No trouble, Major, Doctors.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we try to avoid titles here,” said a woman he assumed to be the room’s occupant, solidly packed into a batik shirt and pants. “I’m Rayan,” she confirmed a moment later. “Radek you know, Dave and Antony,” she pointed out the two military members first. John was glad for the reminder of their first names and nodded back in greeting. She continued around the room with introductions, ending with a blonde woman named Fiona, resting a hand on her shoulder, before sinking down beside her on the couch.</p>
<p>“Oh, I guess, you can call me John then?” he offered belatedly.</p>
<p>“John, Atlantis has to be the coolest place I’ve ever worked, but the mix of civilian and military makes some situations more difficult.” She glanced up at him sincerely. “Especially for someone like you, I’m sure. So if you feel the need to talk about it, you’ll find many supportive people here.”</p>
<p>“Er, thanks?” he managed, awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Or just sit and relax. This is foremost safe space to be among friends.”</p>
<p>‘Touchy-feely soft scientist’ McKay would complain. John settled for a clueless but agreeable nod, before escaping to another part of the room and settling into a chair near Zelenka.</p>
<p>One of the younger guys offered him a beer, which he accepted gratefully. The kid leaned forward on one elbow eagerly. “So, John, what made you decide to come here tonight?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “McKay, Rodney, has been bugging me to come for weeks.”</p>
<p>“Rodney has?” Radek asked.</p>
<p>“I kept telling him I wasn’t interested, but you know how he gets when he’s sure he’s right about something.” Several scientists nodded agreement, which made John smile. “He said something about how I shouldn’t always hide who I am, and being around people who’d understand and accept me for what I am. I dunno, after dealing with Caldwell all day I really needed to be at a one meeting where I’d be welcome and he wouldn’t and figured why not give it a try.”</p>
<p>Someone laughed at that, and that seemed to break the ice and take him out of the spotlight, as people drifted back to their smaller conversational groups.</p>
<p>He nodded to Zelenka. “Oh, Radek, Rodney mentioned you specifically when he was trying to get me here. He thought I’d enjoy finding another partner as challenging as him, and that you might be interested?”</p>
<p>Zelenka squirmed in what looked like embarrassment. And was that actually a blush? “Ah, I, perhaps. He was all right with that?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” John smiled reassuringly. “Why not? He’s been saying I should broaden my horizons. Find someone else to play with once in a while.”</p>
<p>Radek’s eyes widened slightly at the word ‘play.’ Wow, John thought, these Mensa guys sure took their chess competitions seriously.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know that you and he,” Radek made a vague hand gesture, which must be some kind of science semaphore code, because it looked a lot like something Rodney would do, and made no more sense to John than his hand waves usually did. ”If we were to … play, you and I, would that be with or without him?”</p>
<p>John frowned momentarily. “With three people? No, just one-on-one, but I’m sure he’d want to watch.”</p>
<p>                                                              </p>
<p>Radek was definitely flushed and a few of the nearby people were looking on with interest. Scientists were just weird, John decided, and Mensa scientists more than most.</p>
<p>“Well, ah,” Zelenka started, hesitantly. “Perhaps we could discuss it a bit more privately with him when he shows up?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing. Whatever you want,” John agreed, hoping to abate the weirdness.</p>
<p>Radek nodded, a little vaguely, and eventually excused himself to speak with another new arrival.</p>
<p>“I’d be interested in *playing* with you, John,” the kid with the beer said, touching his knee briefly with a fingertip. If John didn’t know better, he’d think he was flirting. “So, you and Dr. McKay …?” the kid -- Sandy, that was his name -- Sandy prompted.</p>
<p>John gave his usual shrug. “Oh, yeah, we play sometimes. We’re pretty good friends. I know not everyone gets why, and he can be a pain sometimes, but we just kinda seem to get along.”</p>
<p>“But it’s not…serious?” Sandy asked.</p>
<p>“Nah,” he shook his head. “Well, yeah, sometimes.” John glanced around. “I really expected at least a few people to be playing chess?”</p>
<p>Sandy looked up as well and shrugged. “Hm, they’re probably all saving it for the Mensa meeting tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>John nodded.</p>
<p>Wait…</p>
<p>“Tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Just then Rodney barreled through the door in his usual flurry. “Sorry. Sorry I’m late. Important work, you know.” He stopped short on his trip across the room scattering little waves of his hand at various people as he went. “Colonel?”</p>
<p>“Hiya, Rodney,” he drawled with the lazy smile and slouch that was sure to get McKay even more worked up when he was agitated.</p>
<p>“What are… what are you doing here?” McKay didn’t seem as pleased as he’d expected that he’d finally convinced John to come to one of their meetings.</p>
<p>“Well, I *was* invited.”</p>
<p>McKay’s eyes flicked quickly between him, the kid with the beer, still leaning a bit too close with his hand almost touching John’s knee, and the matching bottles they both held. “Oh, of *course* you were.” He threw his hands up in one of the science hand signals John recognized as frustration and stalked away.</p>
<p>“Rodney!” John called after him, rolling up to his feet. The door to the balcony closed behind McKay and John glanced around the room quickly, both for clues as to what that outburst was about and to plan the best route to follow him. The nearby people just seemed to be smirking, looking sympathetic or intrigued. He guessed his and McKay’s recurring arguments were common knowledge and more a topic for amusement rather than concern by now. Beyond them, Rayan was leaning familiarly against her friend on the couch, people were engaged in their own discussions in small groups or, more often, pairs… and the Marine biologist was holding hands with that flamingly gay guy from the botany department.</p>
<p>By the time he’d closed the balcony doors behind himself, he’d put two and two together. Especially since most of the twos in the room were the same gender.</p>
<p>“McKay!” he hissed urgently. “This isn’t the Mensa meeting!”</p>
<p>“What? No, of course not. That’s tomorrow night. I was going to tell you at lunch tomorrow. Wait, you thought…?” he looked up at John, who was resolutely staring at the ocean and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “So, you’re not…?”</p>
<p>John raised an eyebrow, half looking back. “And you are.”</p>
<p>Rodney nodded, subdued. “Um yeah.”</p>
<p>“Just so we’re clear,” John said slowly. “This is?”</p>
<p>“The Atlantis GLBT club, yeah. That’s not a… Is this going to be a problem? Because I mean, it doesn’t have to be, does it? Wait,” he waved toward the room behind them. “Now they all think you’re… Oh, listen, I’ll explain to them it was all a mistake. It won’t endanger your career. The military can cause trouble over a mistake can they? What am I saying, of course they can. I really am sorry. I’ll find a way to fix this, I promise you.” Rodney paused in his rant as he noticed a few people looking out the window at them then ducking away when they realized they’d been seen. He sighed. “Now they all probably think this is some kind of lovers quarrel.”</p>
<p>“What they think,” John said dropping his head in resignation, “is that I want to have sex with Zelenka.” Rodney looked up with his eyes wide at that, but John continued. “*And* that you want to watch.”</p>
<p>“What?” Rodney stared back at the window as if blaming it for this embarrassing situation. Or something. “Why would they think THAT?”</p>
<p>John leaned his elbows on the balcony railing and stared down at his hands. “Because I told him you were looking forward to watching me take on another partner who was as challenging as you.” He tried to ignore the little choked sound from Rodney. “Well, I *thought* we were talking about chess!”</p>
<p>Rodney flushed and waved his hands around in a good approximation of Zelenka’s earlier and equally incomprehensible signals.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s exactly what he said,” John drawled.</p>
<p>Rodney’s flush deepened and his eyes got even wider at that, so John took pity on him before he managed to hurt himself.</p>
<p>“Listen, Radek swore me to secrecy before he let me in the room. I assume that goes both ways, so nobody should find out about this who’ll have a problem with it. Everyone seemed fine with me being here.”</p>
<p>“Other than you.”</p>
<p>“I thought I was fitting in just fine.”</p>
<p>“But, Colonel, in case it’s somehow escaped your attention, in spite of that hair and the come-hither slouch, you’re not gay!”</p>
<p>John raised an eyebrow, challengingly. “Oh? And who says so?”</p>
<p>“All those women you sleep with for one, Captain Kirk.”</p>
<p>“OK, first, there really weren’t all that many, and second, I think there was a “B” in that name.”</p>
<p>“B?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, like for astrophysicists who have a thing for smart blonde women? And I’m guessing, smart blond men too?”</p>
<p>“Well, smart men. Blond, not so much.” Rodney’s eyes strayed up to John’s hair for a nearly imperceptible second, then turned resolutely out toward the ocean.</p>
<p>“Hey,” John bumped shoulders with him companionably. “Nobody seemed too surprised when I said it was you that invited me. Or when you stormed out of the room in a jealous huff because Sandy was flirting with me.”</p>
<p>“He was?” Rodney snarled. “I mean, I wasn’t jealous.”</p>
<p>“Course not.”</p>
<p>“Because that would imply that I… that is…”</p>
<p>“Hey.” John bumped his shoulder again. “Just tell me if I’m off base here and I’ll drop it. But all of this is giving me the impression that maybe you’re interested in me? Y’know, um, sexually?”</p>
<p>“Um,” Rodney looked down at the water but didn’t deny it.</p>
<p>“Because, I’d be OK with that.”</p>
<p>“Great. Fine. Thanks. I’m glad you can still stand me, in spite of my embarrassing, unrequited crush, because we do have to work together.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant.” John wrapped his fingers around Rodney’s arm, turning him so they’d have to face one another. “I didn’t know. I’d have… I thought I was the one that was unrequited.” He nudged Rodney’s jaw lightly with one knuckle. “D’you think that sometime, maybe, it could turn into emotionally interested too? Not just physically?”</p>
<p>Rodney snorted, but his face remained soft. “It already is that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” John asked with a slight smile as he leaned closer.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Rodney conceded with a nod, breath ghosting over John’s lips as he leaned in as well.</p>
<p>John licked his lips with an indrawn breath, then closed the distance between them. The first brush of lips was brief, and they each drew back for a second, then fell together again with more passion and pressure.</p>
<p>After the first few closed-mouth kisses, Rodney gasped just as John reached for his lips again. They closed, almost delicately, around John’s lower lip, and he couldn’t resist sliding his tongue across it to brush Rodney’s mouth. He felt Rodney’s tongue in response lightly touch his lip, and hands clench in the fabric over his shoulders. One of his hands was still clasped around Rodney’s arm, but the other was in a perfect position to slide back and around, cupping the base of Rodney’s skull, to angle his head and draw him back in to a deep, achingly hungry kiss.</p>
<p>John caught the twitch of a curtain out of the corner of his eye and pulled back, breathing heavily. The throb of arousal where his hips pressed against Rodney’s flared strong as Rodney gave an involuntary thrust against him. John indulged in one more quick brush of their lips before stepping away. “Mmm, we should take this somewhere else.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Rodney breathed, blinking and trying to brush his clothes back into a semblance of order. “Give me a minute.” He glanced down at his crotch, then John’s.</p>
<p>“Yeah, good idea,” John agreed, leaning against the balcony railing. He took a few deep calming breaths. “Oh, hey, did you and Zelenka ever hook up? ‘Cuz he seemed pretty interested when he thought I was suggesting a threesome.”</p>
<p>Rodney flushed again. “No threesomes with Zelenka. I’ve waited for this too long and want you all to myself.” The firm possessive undertone in his voice sent a thrill through John.</p>
<p>“No threesomes,” John agreed, with an innocent nod. “You were just supposed to watch,” he corrected mischievously.</p>
<p>“Gah!” Rodney floundered, managing to look jealous and intrigued at the same time.</p>
<p>“And you didn’t seem too disgusted by the thought of a Zelenka three-way earlier either.”</p>
<p>“I, ah,” Rodney waved a hand. And John really had to ask if Mensa had lessons in scientist hand signal code he could take. “Not helping with the ‘presentable to walk through a room of people’ thing.”</p>
<p>“I was just wondering if it’s him you want?”</p>
<p>“You,” Rodney said, pushing into John’s personal space. “I want you.”</p>
<p>He was right, that was doing nothing for the ‘presentable to walk through a room’ thing.</p>
<p>“No, I mean it,” Rodney continued, hand big and warm on John’s chest. “Now. I want you *now*. Can we get out of here? No, no, wait! Or was it just the threesome thing you were interested in?”</p>
<p>“Rodney,” John said, bringing both hands up to Rodney’s nicely solid shoulders. “It’s you I want. You I’ve wanted. You I’m feeling that ‘maybe more than just physical’ interest in. It’s just…” He shrugged, a little shyly. “If you really wanted Radek too, I’d do that for you.”</p>
<p>“Really? I mean, no you won’t. I’m not going to ask you to have sex with someone else.” Rodney made another hand motion. “It’s just that you’re my two best friends and I might have thought about it once or twice.”</p>
<p>“Was that a maybe?” John teased.</p>
<p>Rodney’s eyes widened again and he looked at John appraisingly. “Not tonight, I said.”</p>
<p>John nodded easy acceptance and opened the door for Rodney.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe some day. Just one time. Or you know, occasionally,” Rodney continued. “Or tomorrow, maybe.”</p>
<p>“No,” John whispered into his ear and nudged him back into the room, where they were met with too many knowing smirks. “Tomorrow I’m going to the Mensa meeting, and I’m going to play chess against Radek,” he said a little louder, winking at Zelenka as they passed him.</p>
<p>He pulled Rodney into the hallway, lowering his voice again. “And you’re going to watch. *Then* you can fuck the winner while Radek watches.”</p>
<p>Rodney’s step faltered. “What if he wins?”</p>
<p>“That works too.” John took his elbow and kept him moving towards his room. “I don’t mind watching. I’ll touch myself while I watch you, and you’ll feel my eyes on your bare skin. Everywhere he touches you. Everywhere you touch him. But I won’t come.”</p>
<p>“Oh, god.” Rodney was breathing heavily, and John really hoped they didn’t run into anyone else because neither of them could hide their state of arousal by this point.</p>
<p>“And neither will he,” John continued, his voice rough. “Because as soon as you’re done, I’m going to suck him off. I’ll lick him slow, and swallow him down. Make him come so hard, knowing you’re looking.”</p>
<p>He pushed Rodney through the door to his quarters with a breath of relief in counterpoint to Rodney’s gasp. He pressed Rodney back against the wall and lowered his head to nip at his ear whispering, “And then -- then I’m going to fuck you while he watches.”</p>
<p>“John…” Rodney’s hips thrust against his, pressing their hard cocks together through layers of clothing.</p>
<p>John reached between them and pressed the heel of his hand hard against Rodney’s cock. “Not yet,” he cautioned, then leaned the rest of his body in and claimed Rodney’s lips in a long deep kiss.</p>
<p>Stepping back he caught Rodney’s hand and pulled him toward the bed.</p>
<p>“C’mon. Let’s get you out of those clothes while I’ll tell you what I’m going to do to you tonight.”</p>
<p>Rodney just shivered and John grinned.</p>
<p>Rodney might be a genius, but John was smarter than people gave him credit for.</p>
<p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John can be flexible. Rodney likes that.</p><p>From a Kink Bingo prompt: Kama Sutra/Extreme Positions  (yoga/gymnastics)</p><p>Rating Explicit/NC17</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>McKay/Sheppard</p><p>Other characters (in the non-sexual scenes only): Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex. Mentioned: Dr. Jennifer Keller</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>John gave Rodney a wry smile as he came into the dojo.</p><p>“She said <em>please</em>.” Rodney offered as an explanation, which was colored slightly with outrage.</p><p>“Yeah,” John agreed.</p><p>It was hard enough saying no to Telya, but saying no to a pregnant Teyla who wanted team meditation time, because she had no other extended family or tribe nearby to help her prepare mentally for childbirth (or something womanly and mysterious like that) was beyond the abilities of either of them.</p><p>Or Ronon as well, Rodney noticed as he joined them, looking equally uncomfortable.</p><p>Ronon settled on the new thick floor mats they’d finally gotten through SGC and IOA budget approval and Daedalus delivery for hand-to-hand combat practice. They were popular for the yoga class and Teyla’s meditation sessions as well, though those uses were less likely to have held any sway with military supply-chain opinions.</p><p>“Nice,” Ronon observed, poking the thick foam.</p><p>“Definitely a better choice for meditation than the old roll-up pads,” John said.</p><p>“Hm,” Ronon grunted in agreement. “The Marines complain a lot less when I drop them on these.” The little quirk of amusement under his foreboding frown brought smiles to his teammates as well.</p><p>“Marines aren’t allowed to complain, are they?” Rodney asked, sitting down a lot less gracefully.</p><p>“Team Sheppard?” Teyla’s voice asked over their comms.</p><p>Rodney grinned. He’d called their exclusive frequency ‘Team Sheppard Channel’ when he’d set it up for their private use, but had never heard Teyla use the term.</p><p>“Team Sheppard here, Teyla,” John responded with a smile of his own. “In the Dojo. Where are you?”</p><p>“I am in the infirmary. Everything is fine,” she hurried to reassure them. “It is only my weekly checkup, but Jennifer has been delayed with Corporal Richmond’s team.”</p><p>“They haven’t developed complications, have they?” John asked. Last they’d heard, the exploration team had been exposed to a contagious illness that was never fatal according to the natives of M47-591, but after the last quarantine scare, they weren’t taking any chances when it came to Pegasus diseases meeting Earth immunities.</p><p>“Not at all,” Teyla told them. “Ah, Doctor Keller is asking if it would be possible for Ronon to come help her move the ultrasound scanner out of the isolation room so that they may be moved in. She would prefer someone with a known immunity rather than having you assign a few of the Marines.”</p><p>Which was exactly what John was about to suggest.</p><p>“On my way,” Ronon told her over the radio, rolling up to his feet and heading for the door.</p><p>“John, Rodney, I am sorry but I will be delayed here for approximately another hour. Would your schedules allow you to join me then for our meditation?”</p><p>“I’m clear,” John said. “I can run though the rest of my workout as long as I’m here.”</p><p>“I have a lot of important projects in the labs,” Rodney started, pausing briefly at John’s significant scowl. He sighed. “So I’ll go check on them now and meet everyone back here at…” he checked his watch, “four-fifteen?”</p><p>“Sixteen-fifteen,” John corrected automatically, which made Rodney roll his eyes.</p><p>“That will work for me as well. Thank you both for being patient with me.”</p><p>“Not a problem,” John told her. “Team Sheppard out.”</p><p>Rodney shook his head in amusement at the delight John took in the channel designation, and started shifting in preparation for getting back up off the squishy mats. John casually crossed one ankle over the other and sank to the floor at his side, legs folding neatly and smoothly under him like a perfect little origami soldier. Rodney was just tipping his head sideways and opening his mouth to comment when John surprised him again by taking hold of his wrist.</p><p>“Setting your alarm,” Sheppard explained, doing just that. He pressed another button on Rodney’s watch and released his hand, lingering warmth still messing with Rodney’s focus.</p><p>“Okay. Sixteen-fifteen. Don’t make me come looking for you. More importantly, don’t make Teyla come looking for you.”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Rodney agreed, pushing up to his knees then using Sheppard’s shoulder to balance himself to stand.</p><p>--</p><p>Rodney stopped, open-mouthed, in the doorway of the small workout room when he returned just under an hour later. Because John knew him well enough to set his alarm for forty-five minutes instead of an hour. What he’d never imagined that he’d find was Sheppard… John… holding himself raised up on his hands, head down and legs stretched out above his sweat-slick, bare chest in a perfect handstand.</p><p>As John moved, Rodney’s eyes were drawn to the normally loose sweat pants pulled tight across John’s groin, showing off his tight, slender ass and the solid bulge of his cock in a way that was totally un-Sheppard-like. His gasp drew John’s attention.</p><p>“Hey,” John said in greeting, flashing him an upside-down smile. He did a graceful walk-over onto his feet, completing the motion to sink to the mats again on just his fingertips and toes. He made one quick dip of a pushup, then a second one that bounced him back up onto his feet while Rodney stared incredulously.</p><p>“I didn’t know moves like that were possible for anyone other than 14-year old Eastern European girls. Do you always,” Rodney waved his hands helplessly, “do your workout like that?”</p><p>“New exercise mats,” John replied, as if that was an explanation. He snagged a towel off the bench and wiped his face and hair then draped it around his neck. “Did you want something?”</p><p>Rodney held up his wrist, showing the *third* countdown timer on his watch that said the alarm was going to go off in three minutes and 20 seconds.</p><p>Just then their radios sounded with Teyla’s voice. “John, Rodney. Ronon and I are finished in the infirmary. Are you available for our meditation?”</p><p>“We’re both in the gym and ready when you are,” John told her, smiling at Rodney.</p><p>“We will be there shortly then.”</p><p>Rodney waited till everyone signed off the comm channel, then poked Sheppard in the chest. Bare skin, slick with sweat under his fingertip almost distracting him from his intended point.</p><p>“Why didn’t I know you were so… bendy? I should know these things!”</p><p>John shrugged. “It never came up?”</p><p>Rodney raised an eyebrow, looking him over appraisingly. “Hm. Do you think it could?”</p><p>Sheppard blinked, puzzled for a second, then smirked. “Have something particular in mind?”</p><p>“A few things.” Rodney glanced at the door. “Maybe better discussed another time and place. My room? Around 1800? 1900?”</p><p>“Sure,” John said, pulling on his t-shirt just as their teammates came into the room. “I’m flexible.”</p><p>Fortunately for Rodney, his watch alarm went off at that moment and spared him from needing to explain to his teammates either of the reasons that made him moan.</p><p>--</p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” Rodney said, when John appeared at his door after dinner.</p><p>“Of course you have.” John stepped inside when Rodney moved out of the doorway, and caught Rodney around the ribs with one arm to reel him in close as the door closed behind them.</p><p>Rodney accepted the light kiss, then cupped a hand on John’s jaw, thumb brushing over the slight rasp of stubble, and pulled him back in for a slow deep kiss. “Mmm,” Rodney sighed, pulling back. “I wanted to do that when I walked into the dojo and saw you – upside-down - all wiry muscle and hairy, sweaty skin. I wanted to peel those soft, worn, workout pants off and fuck you right there.”</p><p>“Rodney,” John moaned, as Rodney’s hands drifted down his chest and stomach, stroking, teasing. “Upside down?”</p><p>“Hm,” Rodney agreed, rubbing his hand over John’s and cock, hardening against the fly of his BDUs. “Yeah. You know, some people say that being upside down stimulates the pleasure centers of your brain - probably one reason you like doing crazy loops and rolls in the ‘jumper so much – and I thought, if you could compound that with orgasm, well, you get the picture.”</p><p>“So, you’re just thinking of me? It has nothing to do with you getting off on seeing me bent into strange, uncomfortable positions?”</p><p>“Well, that too, I’ll admit. Not really the ‘uncomfortable’, but seeing you move in ways I don’t normally see you move is really pretty hot.” Rodney worked his hands under the hem of John’s t-shirt and pulled it off, kissing John as he tossed it aside.</p><p>John glanced down in amusement as Rodney started to work on his belt buckle. “Impatient?”</p><p>Rodney paused in unzipping John’s pants to look up and roll his eyes at him. “Sex, John. Possibly mind-blowing orgasms. Are you telling me you don’t want it? Am I going too fast for you, colonel ‘anything that goes over two-hundred miles an hour’?”</p><p>John raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t let me stop you.” He looked down again at his pants, hanging loose around his hips. “But those aren’t going far with my boots in the way.”</p><p>Rodney pushed him back toward the bed, till he fell onto it sitting, and crouched down to take off John’s boots and socks. John cooperated by going where Rodney moved him, and let himself be pulled back to his feet again so Rodney could finish stripping off his pants and boxers.</p><p>Rodney stopped to admire John’s naked body, running his hands down his chest and over his hips. “Will you do that …” he gestured in a cartwheel motion with his fingers, “walking in a circle thing?”</p><p>John pirouetted in place with a smug smile.</p><p>“Oh, you’re just being deliberately obtuse. Is that really more entertaining than having sex?”</p><p>“For a few seconds,” John shrugged. “Is making me do gymnastics more entertaining than having sex?”</p><p>“God, you’re a brat tonight.”</p><p>“You were the one that compared me to a twelve-year-old Eastern European gymnast.”</p><p>“If I apologize, will you do it?” Rodney pulled off his own shirt and walked up to rest his hands on John’s bare hips. “John, when you did it in the dojo, your workout pants pulled snug all across your groin, and I could see the outline of your cock, and balls and your ass. And all I was picturing was how you’d look without the pants in the way.”</p><p>John leaned in for a kiss. “Make you a deal,” he offered, catching one of Rodney’s hands in his. “I’ll indulge your new obsession if next time you let me just watch these clever, strong hands as you touch yourself with them, and make yourself come for me.” He stroked a finger across the palm of the hand, sensuously.</p><p>“My hands?”</p><p>“Hm. I watch them when you work on Ancient equipment, think about them moving like that on me… on you.”</p><p>“Ohh. Yeah. Okay. If you want.”</p><p>John kissed the center of the hand he held and let go with a smile. “Good.”</p><p>He stepped back, checking behind himself for space, then did a backbend, stretching his arms up and over till he could plant both of his hands on the floor. Rodney groaned at the sight of John’s half-hard cock sticking straight up.</p><p>John bounced his weight on the balls of his feet once, then arched one leg up into the air, the second following it till John was holding himself on his hands with his legs spread over him, then he continued the motion to step one foot then the other onto the floor and arch gracefully back upright.</p><p>He held both arms up in a gymnast pose, while Rodney stared, open-mouthed. “I didn’t know you could do it backward.”</p><p>John smiled and bent forwards to brace his hands on the floor again, and slowly walked over in the other direction.</p><p>Rodney pulled his pants open and got his hand on his cock, just squeezing it almost painfully as he watched John complete the move.</p><p>John grinned and closed in on Rodney, swinging hips and shoulders as he covered the short distance. He put his hands on Rodney’s hips and pushed down his pants. “Enough of the exhibition program. Time for the interactive segment now.”</p><p>Rodney grabbed John’s ass in both hands, pulling him close to rub their cocks together as he took his mouth in a hungry kiss.</p><p>“Wow.” Rodney stopped him after a few long, sweet minutes, spread a couple of blankets into a thick mat on the floor, and dropped the bottle of lube next to them. “On your back.”</p><p>John complied, laying down, and Rodney nudged his legs apart, kneeling between them. He leaned down to kiss John again, then slicked up his fingers and pressed one, gently, into John’s tight opening. John coaxed him on with groans of pleasure and need, and he lifted one of John’s ankles onto his shoulder letting him push deeper with the second finger and a third. When John was pressing back against his thrusts and was stretched and slick to Rodney’s satisfaction, Rodney lifted the other ankle onto his shoulder and took hold of his cock to push in.</p><p>John reached up to curl a hand around the nape of Rodney’s neck and dragged him down for a kiss, the movement folding John almost in half with his knees pressed tight against his chest. Rodney slid into him, both of them gasping into the kiss as he pushed all the way in. With another kiss, Rodney knelt upright to thrust again, savoring the sensation of John’s ass wrapped tight around his cock, and letting both of them get comfortable with that much before he pushed things any farther.</p><p>He wrapped an arm around John’s thigh and squeezed reassuringly as he pulled John’s hips in closer to him and slid one knee up against his side, getting one foot under him to power him harder, down and in, as he thrust. John arched under him, his weight held on his upper back, and the legs over Rodney’s shoulders.</p><p>Rodney looked down at John, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and had to still for a second to let the press of pleasure back off enough that he was sure he could see this through. He pulled himself in closer, lifting John a little more as he got his other foot under himself and bent down over John’s body.</p><p>John hooked his ankles together behind Rodney’s neck and nodded. Rodney wrapped both arms firmly around John’s legs, holding as much of John’s weight as he could, and pushed himself up to a standing position. They both shook a bit as John got his hands under himself for balance, and when he was stabilized, he clenched the muscles of his ass around Rodney’s cock. It was angled down, which wasn’t the most comfortable thing for Rodney, but he was able to feel John’s legs and ass wrapped tight around him and look down the whole long length of that thin lithe body, and that was well worth any awkwardness.</p><p>He held them still like that for a moment. “You okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” John gasped. “It’s… ah… actually… oh… pretty cool.”</p><p>Rodney gave him a twisted half-smile, then hummed in pleasure as he rocked his hips a little. “Yeah? Good.” He reached down and wrapped his hand around John’s cock, stroked hard, and slow, letting the motion add force to the shallow thrusts he was able to manage.</p><p>“Fast,” John urged. “Can’t hold this for too long.”</p><p>Rodney moaned again at the sensations, speeding up his movements. He squeezed John’s cock on the down stroke pulling John back into his thrusts, letting the feelings of pleasure build.</p><p>“You look,” he gasped, “so amazing like this.”</p><p>He felt John’s muscles tense up under his touch, as he felt the hot buzz of approaching orgasm, and whispered encouragingly. “Yeah. That’s it. Come on.”</p><p>John cried out and arched his body back even more, coming in Rodney’s hand, and around his cock in hard, hot pulses, that had Rodney following him moments later with an inarticulate cry of ecstasy.</p><p>Leg muscles trembling from the force of his orgasm, Rodney let himself sink back to his knees. He eased John back down to the floor, knowing his arms couldn’t be in much better shape. John stretched them with a sigh, then tugged down with his ankles still gripped behind Rodney’s neck, to pull them both lower still and bring Rodney close enough to kiss again.</p><p>“Whoo. Dizzy,” John said, tipping his head back as Rodney slid out of him.</p><p>Rodney stroked one of his ankles, concerned. “Are you…”</p><p>“Nah,” John waved reassuringly. “’S a good kind of dizzy.” He unhooked his ankles and let his legs slide down off Rodney’s shoulders to his lap. “You?”</p><p>Rodney laid John’s legs flat and crawled up them to lie against his chest. “Yeah. Good.” He stretched up for a kiss. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Hm.” John laid his face against the top of Rodney’s head with a contented sound, when he snuggled back down.</p><p>After a few minutes, John stretched his shoulders and neck again, and Rodney pushed himself up on an elbow. “Bed? Don’t want to fall asleep here or we’ll both be even more sore.”</p><p>John nodded, eyes half-closed, and crawled up to the bed, pulling first Rodney then the blankets up after him. He wrapped one arm and leg over Rodney and sighed happily. “Yep. Brain. Pleasure centers.” Rodney felt him nod.</p><p>“Genius,” he answered, with a smile against John’s chest. “Know these things.”</p><p>“Mm. Good. Show me what else you know in the morning.”</p><p>Rodney pressed a little kiss against whatever spot of John’s skin that happened to be under his mouth, allowing himself some quiet time to smile in contentment before he followed John into sleep.</p><p>-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>